Alone
by NeverEndingFandoms18
Summary: Sherlock is left alone with no one beside him...well maybe there is someone. CHARACTER DEATHS i dont own Sherlock the BBC does. No slash just friendship.


Sherlock fanfic

Alone.

Alone. That is what I have always been, ever since I was a child. _I am the smart one._ Yes, he always was, always getting one over on me, always getting the best grades at school and showing me up. _I used to think I was an idiot…both of us thought you were an idiot Sherlock._ I am aren't I? My big brother, always having the last laugh, always winning one over from me. He was always the popular one, always had the most friends, always went out, and always had girls pining after him. I got none of that. I got pushed to one side, alone.

Now everyone's gone. Even you Mycroft. You had to go and die didn't you? You had to leave me alone. You were all I had left. It's weird how we got closer after mum and dad died. Why did they have to go and do that? Now you have followed their footsteps. The golden child, the favourite. _I always win._ Of course, you do Mycroft.

I had to arrange everything. I don't do this kind of thing. It has always been the case, solving the mystery and putting together the jigsaw puzzle. Never have I had to clear up the mess left behind. There is so much to deal with, the paperwork, and the personal things. Sorting out your belongings Mycroft. You never did have much baggage, physical and emotional. That was you all over,

There is too much emotion, too many memories. I tried so hard to keep myself distant, to focus on the case. But I couldn't. As much as I despised you Mycroft, I couldn't be cold and distant. You were the only thing I had left.

 _Why are we playing games?_ You stooped playing games with me Mycroft. You kept pushing me away. You left me alone. Even when mum made you take me with you when you went out with your friends, I was still alone. You ignored me.

Everyone has moved on. John and Mary are safe and happy. Molly is safe and happy. Lestrade…well he's safe. He's buried near you Mycroft, I know you didn't really talk but he was a friend. And Mrs Hudson, she's safe too. It hurt, it really hurt. She was the first to go. It started a chain reaction, people dying and leaving me. She was a second mother to me. Always there, always caring and kind. She never left me alone. At least I know she was always in the house. _I am not your housekeeper._ No, she was not. However, she was always there, looking after me. I guess I took her for granted. Maybe I should have appreciated her more. It gave me some form of comfort, knowing that someone cared.

John never left me alone either. Even now with a family of his own, he always comes to see me. Every week without fail. He always brings one of the children. Uncle Sherlock. I never thought Mycroft, that a child could bring so much joy and happiness. You never had children, you never settled down. Well neither did I. it's too late now. But those children give me thrill that a new case would have done. I would keep solving crimes. Time had caught up with me. I always thought I would be the consulting detective for all my life. And then nature got in the way. _You machine._ Maybe john was right. Maybe I am a machine. Perhaps I should have cared more. _Will caring help save them?_ Maybe.

One death was deserved. Moriarty. For one I didn't have anything to do with it. I could claim the glory. The police were ready for him, he had already struck, trying to toy with me, play games with me. _I will burn you. I will burn the heart out of you._ And that's how they stopped him. A bullet to the heart. They stopped him, _stop his heart._

 _What are you writing?...a blog….about?...us….you mean me._ I still look at the blog now. John was right to write everything down. All of our adventures are recorded and will be remembered.John's children read it, the questions they ask Mycroft. It brings me happiness, recalling those cases. You never asked me questions did you? Not very often that is. It all comes back to you doesn't it? Always comes back to blood. _The iceman and the virgin._ Moriarty was right about that, it's the only thing h was ever right about. You were drained off all emotion.

"Uncle Sherlock!"

I turned. They came after all. They were running to me, smiles on their faces. They know what's going on today; all three of them are old enough to understand what's happening. They loved you Mycroft, even though they weren't blood related, they looked up to you. You were their uncle Mycroft. I can see the sadness in their eyes. There is sadness in john's eyes. It hurts to see him upset. It never used to bother me, but now, I can feel his pain. He feels mine. We hug, it has become so natural now, just like when I hug Mary and kiss her check. They are my family. They all keep me going the children are making me proud with their schoolwork.

Even though all of the kids are into their teens now, they all still hang onto my arm, though now they help me to walk. They are all so caring. Melanie is strong and intelligent. Arielle is funny, she always makes me laugh. And James is athletic; you never missed one of his competitions Mycroft. You never missed one of their birthdays. We were all together each Christmas and new year. Maybe you didn't care; there was a speck of warmth in you.

They miss you everyone misses you Mycroft. I miss you. My big brother. Now you have gone, I have so many regrets. I never thought I would have regrets. But we did become close. It made up for you shutting me out, leaving me all alone during my youth.

But I have to move on, from you Mycroft, from our parents, from Lestrade and dear Mrs Hudson. It is time to let go. I know it is. Of course, I will come and visit as regular as I can. I won't forget you Mycroft.

 _The game is on._ I have new adventures to create, to entertain the children and to see Mary and john smiling once more. But also to remember those days, running around, jumping over things, putting myself in danger. Not anymore. Now I have people to look after and keep safe. I can keep you safe Mycroft and you can look after mum and dad. Yes, the game is on.


End file.
